


Punishment

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, ep. 2.02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve pushes Danny's jealousy buttons with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't know how else to explain something at the end of the ep...

" _What_ did I tell you?"

Steve closed his eyes and sighed as he counted to five. The door to the house wasn't even closed yet, and Danny had already started. "Danny," he said, turning as Danny shut the door, "if I listed everything you tell me in a day, you'd lose a whole day of talking, and then your head might actually explode."

Okay, maybe he'd gone a little too far, he realized, as Danny went very still. "So you're saying you don't want me to talk to you, is that it?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Steve replied, hands out, palms up. "I'm just not sure which of the hundred things you told me today you're referring to."

"Well, Steven, considering I was letting you have it for getting new girl into a firefight before she was even officially in the payroll system, I would think it would be obvious."

Steve raised an eyebrow, tension in his shoulders relaxing just a bit as Danny stopped being quite so still. "'New girl?'"

"What? You can get her shot at and held at gunpoint, but I can't call her new?"

"I wouldn't do it to her face; she might punch you."

Danny's lower lip went out and he nodded, and Steve's shoulders tensed again. It wasn't quite as bad as total stillness, but it wasn't good. "Really? Did you learn that on your little date with her this morning?"

Ah, so that was it. Steve knew better than to smile, knew that he should probably be offended that Danny would think there'd ever be a reason to be jealous by now, but he couldn't help but feel more warm and fuzzy about it than anything else. "I learned that she likes tea," he said slowly, taking a careful step backwards as he saw Danny start to puff up.

"You...you are..." Danny's lips pressed together, but Steve recognized that look in Danny's eye, and it wasn't anger. Well, not _just_ anger. That look had led to some of the best nights of their relationship. "You are going to pay for that," Danny said, stalking his way towards Steve, his voice hitting that lower register that made Steve's pants too tight.

"I was kind of planning on it," Steve said, finally letting his grin through as he turned and ran for the bedroom, hearing Danny's laughter as he followed close behind.

***

Steve looked around the parking lot, but he didn't see anyone he knew well enough that they'd give him a hard time. He got out of the truck, ducking his head a little as he hurried for the front door of HQ. He rounded the corner before he started to relax.

"Lose a bet?"

Eyes closed for a second, Steve sighed before turning to look at Lori. "Something like that."

"I figured," she said as she fell into step beside him. "That shirt really doesn't seem like you."

"It's complicated."

She nodded. "I had a boyfriend I made wear a pink tank top when he forgot our anniversary. Am I close?" Steve cleared his throat, picking up his pace going up the steps, but she kept up with him. "So I'm close," she said, and he'd take offense at the smug tone...but she was right.

At least he knew she had some detective skills.

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
